


Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's Suckbuddy

by Chastity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Humiliation, Technical virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Jaune only has eyes for Weiss - but Pyrrha manages to take advantage of his naivete by offering him a "friends with benefits" relationship that involves her sucking his cock a whole lot. Updating Saturdays.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha had gotten up early and pushed herself in training, hoping somehow that the exhaustion would clear her mind and her emotions, make what she was planning to do easier.

It didn't. She knew that much, as she paused in her running, taking a seat on a convenient rock and just drinking in deep breaths through her nose. Her teammate, Jaune Arc... she wanted him. Badly. He was sweet, and thoughtful, and kind, and he thought of her as nothing more than a friend. All his attention was instead given to Weiss Schnee, their team leader and a girl with a rather sharp arrogant streak - at least dealing with Jaune. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was some hero to worship. Weiss was just another person thinking she was some perfect image of the ideal Huntress, when she wasn't even a Huntress yet.

She didn't hate Weiss, even considering that she was the one who'd stolen Jaune's heart before she even got a chance at it. But she wasn't going to take it lying down, simply meekly give up. She saw that she had to take some steps to change how Jaune thought about her, or risk losing him forever. If not to Weiss (the Schnee heiress didn't much care for him), then to someone else when his heart turned a new direction.

She went back to the academy proper, washing up before finding Jaune where he lay in bed. She sat down on her own, just staring away at his sleeping, handsome face in profile. Part of her was tempted to wake him with a kiss, but instead, she smashed her hands together, a loud clap making him startle awake. Yang and Weiss were already up and at it, only sleepy, sweet, gentle Jaune was still in bed. "It's time for some early morning training," she said, trying to keep her feelings out of her voice.

"Ah, um, okay," Jaune said, managing to stumble his way out of bed, into a shower, and clothes, while only just barely waking up enough to follow her out into a secluded spot she'd picked out. It had a nice clearing - a fairy ring of mushrooms. Something appropriately... solemn.

Jaune was sheltered back where he grew up. Sisters that chased away any potential friends. It gave him that naive, genuine affect that had made her attracted to him in the first place. His pride as a young man kept him constantly trying to hide when he was ignorant of this or that, and it was cute, seeing him desperately claim to know about something he clearly didn't.

When they arrived at the fairy circle, he showed a side of himself he rarely did: one of keen insight and perception. "Pyrrha, you're a good friend, and I like you, but I'm really only interested in Weiss. I like-like her."

Pyrrha could hardly keep her heart beating in her chest at those words. She hadn't even gotten the opportunity to properly mentally prepare herself to confess, much less this. No, she had to - she had to do something, now, to salvage the situation. Not knowing what else to do, she laughed, her mind running quickly over what she could, finally finding and grasping his naivete, holding to it like a talisman capable of protecting herself from this situation. "Ha, ha, no, no, Jaune," she said, as the half-faked laughter (half miserably self-pitying) finally died down. "I-I wasn't, no, why would you think that?" He actually looked like he was buying it. "You thought I lo- like you? C-come on, we're friends, that's all, right?" She clapped his shoulder hard enough he wobbled off balance. "I wanted to offer you training to help you seduce Weiss."

He believed her whole-heartedly, she could see that when his eyes lit up. "Really? That's- you're such a great friend, Pyrrha," he said, practically stabbing her own spear directly into her heart.

"...Yeah. I am." She had to come up with some way for her seduction to work its magic, some lie that would give her at least a small in with him. "I'll become your suckbuddy."

"What's that?" Jaune asked, his brow furrowing.

Good. He was buying it. "You don't know? I guess if you're out in the country, you probably wouldn't have heard about it. People tend to keep it quiet and discreet, you know. It's not exactly dinner conversation." She was lying through her teeth. "Especially for the guys. It's super rude to talk about it, like, as gauche as sharing nudes of your girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said, sounding more like he was exasperated that she thought so little of him he had to be told many times, than that he wasn't buying it. "What's a suckbuddy, then?"

"It's a female friend who, you know," she said, making him blink. She hesitated for a moment, her mouth having run far ahead of her brain, and the reality that she was, in fact, a virgin who hadn't even managed to get up the heart to confess to her crush before he ground her underfoot with his rejection. She just mimed oral sex, holding her hand in front of her mouth and leaving her mouth open, feeling the burning on her cheeks as this was somehow even more embarrassing than just saying you sucked their dick.

"Ah. Oh. I'm... I mean, I like Weiss," he said, scratching his neck awkwardly. "I don't know if I should do that kind of thing while I'm trying to woo her, you know?"

"Oh, no! It's really useful. It helps you relax, it helps you get more confident with women, it's totally normal. Just think of it like masturbation." Was she really comparing herself to masturbation? She was. "Masturbation with my mouth. You don't even need to clean up afterwards-" which he wasn't actually that good at, she'd wound up stealing his sheets or blankets where he'd left a bit, jilling herself silly off the smell, and then washing it before he found out what she'd done, "-since it just goes right down into my stomach. It's like my throat's the jizz rag and my stomach's the dumpster," she explained. "I've done it before, the guy got together with his dream girl surprisingly quickly!" She was lying through her teeth, she'd never so much as given a blowjob before, but if he bought it, then maybe she could leverage it to get him to pick her over Weiss. She doubted the Schnee heiress would exactly be an eager fellatrix.

He seemed to consider it carefully, his expression suggesting a hint of uncertainty. He even squinted at her, then finally, the tension left his body. "Sure, okay. You can be my suckbuddy."

Inwardly, she leapt up and down for joy, fists pumping frantically at the air at her success. This was the way that she was going to get Jaune, for sure. Even if it didn't wind up working, at least she'd get to do this sort of thing with Jaune. "Let's get started right away," she said, immediately kneeling on the dirt in front of him. She didn't want him to welsh after having the chance to consider further. Her hands went to his pants, hurriedly pulling them down, revealing his hard cock.

Her cheeks glowed at the sight of it, the thing big and thick. Her trembling hand reached up for it, softly wrapping around it - it was just girthy enough she couldn't quite meet her fingers together with her thumb, and it was about as long as her forearm.

She could only swallow. She knew enough about this sort of thing to know that he was enormous. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to consider how best to orally pleasure him without letting on that she didn't know the first thing about it. Her hand stroked up and down his length in a slow movement as her thoughts moved like molasses towards the inexorable conclusion: there was no way to do this but to just go for it. Her mouth fell open, tongue lolling out, and she leaned forward, her lips suckling at the tip of his dick at first.

Any hesitation vanished as she saw him groan, his length twitching in her mouth, the sharp taste of his precum dying her tongue as she stared up at him like that. Her hand got faster on his cock, her expression more intense, but she didn't trust herself to take him any further. Already, keeping her mouth this wide-open was starting to ache, but she had to do this. Had to. Had to show him that she was better than Weiss in at least this one way.

He grabbed her hair in a rough tousle, his fingers digging into the mass of her ponytail. She felt a certain tension, knowing what he was almost certainly about to do, but she couldn't resist him. Didn't want to, either. She let him begin to pull her down his length, relaxing her body as best she could. "Ah, your mouth feels so nice," Jaune said, his cock twitching a bit, and her heart fluttered at the compliment. "I'm sorry, I know you're hot, but - I just don't like your body type." Wha- why the hell was he saying this right now? She managed to keep from fuming at him, but it was hard.

It was made a little easier when his cock hit the back of her throat, making her briefly spasm as she gagged on his dick. He had the good grace not to keep going, grinding her down further. "You're muscular and have these nice big tits," he continued, as he gently sawed her up and down the top - third? quarter? - of his cock. "But I like slender girls: long legs, a cute small chest, a beautiful face. Like Weiss, for example."

Her cheeks burned at his comment, and a certain other part of her started to heat up as well, completely incomprehensibly. She swallowed wetly what saliva had begun to build up in her mouth, and her hand stealthily snaked down between her thighs, hiking up her skirt an inch or two to let her rub against her lower lips and clit as she was sawed up and down his dick.

The pleasure helped relax her as she was gently fucked up and down the topmost part of his cock, and at last she simply closed her eyes. She pushed herself forward this time, dragging her lips forward until his big fat stupid cock was hitting the back of her throat, and as she gagged and twitched, she just kept going, refusing to let it stop her even for a second. Spit flew freely from her mouth as she did her level best to take him to the base, and even as he grunted and twitched, his hips bucking, she could feel the heat in her groin get even more intense at the rough treatment. His finger was squeezed tight around her hair, now, his cock slamming against the back of her throat with intense, overwhelming force, just ramming as deep as it could go - which wasn't very deep.

She could barely breathe and the boy she liked was treating her without the slightest thought of her own feelings, but the warmth in between her thighs was getting even hotter, her hand becoming more active as she slid it inside of her panties, directly touching her clit and lower lips. The flush to her cheeks didn't matter to Jaune, though - he was casting his head back and simply relentlessly grinding her face against his cock, forcing her inch by inch to take him deep into her throat, saliva dripping and flowing out of her mouth as it splattered down onto the ground before her, her whole body shuddering and jerking.

She held with it, though. Didn't resist. Let the boy she liked ruthlessly mistreat her face and mouth like this, let him grind her down further and further to try to work his cock all the way into her throat. Her eyes rolled up, not in pleasure, but from asphyxiation, her vision dimming at the edges as he choke-fucked her on his fat cock. The hand in her groin only became faster with each passing second, some particularly disturbed part of her delighting in this rough treatment, all the more because Jaune didn't even seem to care one whit that he was hurting her, that she couldn't breathe, that he was using her mouth and throat like they were his right hand and he could be as rough as he pleased without worry.

She actually passed out, at some point around the two-thirds point down his cock. As her vision dimmed, she could only hope that Jaune would notice what he was doing.

Fortunately, he did, peeling her off his cock and sending her tumbling back down onto the ground, making her desperately suck in hard breaths, her chest rising and falling. Her fingers were still caked in her own juices but, fortunately, not still in her groin. "Ah, sorry," he said, sounding so sincere, like a sweet young boy who just lost himself in the pleasure of her mouth rather than some sadistic, cruel, blackguard like one might expect.

"It's, it's fine," she sputtered out. "I should have tapped out," she added, trying her best to deflect blame away from him onto her. If he blamed himself, that would make him guilty, and if he was guilty, then he'd stop using her mouth as a masturbation aid, and then what could she do to try to seduce him? She let her mouth fall open again, tongue rolling out, feeling as saliva gingerly ran down the length of her tongue, slowly dripping down onto the ground as she stared up at him in that position.

His cock didn't really twitch in response to the show, there was no sign of particular arousal on his part, but he dutifully grabbed her ponytail, and dragged her right back down his length, rubbing his cock all over the inside of her mouth, smearing against her cheeks, her palate, her tongue. His precum dripped into her mouth, the salty taste somehow deeply intoxicating, her nostrils flaring as she drank in the sheer stink of his erect dick while. When he was finished with using her mouth like a cumrag on the uppermost part of his cock, he looked down at her. She gave him a nod, willing herself to look enthusiastic about getting choked on his cock again. She didn't want him to hesitate on her account.

And so, he started to drag her back down his cock again. She sputtered and choked, going cross-eyed, her hand going into her groin to start masturbating. His breathing became increasingly erratic as he just used her mouth and throat for his own selfish pleasure, his hips absently bucking. "Fuck, this feels good," he said. "Fuck, I can't wait to do this with Weiss," he breathed out, almost half his thick cock lodged in her mouth by this point, her throat clogged up with his length, rendering her unable to speak or do anything but meekly submit to his forceful movements. "You think she's got any experience being a suckbuddy, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha could only roll her eyes around in her head as she got choked on his dick. Her brain struggled to decide what to tell him - but she finally shook her head 'no.' "Ah, great," he said, making her cheeks flush. "I really think it'd probably be really romantic to learn all about sex together with the girl, right? Or at least to teach her," he noted, with an awkward laugh as she choked and sputtered around his cock. "I bet it's the same for you, right? You've probably taught lots of guys how good it feels to get their cocks, nnn," he groaned as she just started to suck on his dick, her cheeks hollowing.

Should she have said that he'd be her first suckbuddy, rather than pretended to be experienced? The tears running down her cheeks from the choking suggested it might have been advisable. So did the words he was saying now, suggesting that he'd rather take a pure girl and show her the ropes, than enjoy things with an experienced girl... "like her," he didn't say aloud, but she knew that was what he was thinking. Her hand in between her thighs was getting more frantic, pinching at her clit, as he ground her slowly down his length. Her body resisted every inch he took from her, but they just barely managed it, with his forceful grasp and her own hard work at relaxing her body to make it easy on him.

When his cock was completely lodged in her throat, throbbing and twitching, choking her as he held her down, she felt a surge of arousal. Her hand in between her thighs got even more frantic and forceful as he ground her nostrils into his pubic hair, his thick scent filling her nose. She was smeared and pressed down into his pelvis, choked on his cock, her eyes starting to roll up. Part of her suggested she should push back, tap out, let him know she couldn't breathe, but it just didn't manage to actually make her body do anything of the kind.

As she began to feel her vision black out at the edges, though, Jaune seemed to realize what she was going through and just yanked her off his cock, his fat length smacking wetly against her cheek, smearing his saliva across her features as she sagged and caught her breath. Her hand in her cunt became less animated, her chest rising and falling, as she stared up at him with an expression of raw lust. She was enjoying sex with her crush, after all, getting to suck on his fat cock, something Weiss had never gotten to do. It twitched absently in front of her, now separated from her throat like this.

"...really need to tell me if you're having trouble breathing," Jaune said, making her attention finally snap to his beautiful lips as she tried to infer what he'd been saying. Oh. He was concerned about her choking himself on his cock.

"It's fine," she reassured, patting his thigh gently. "I just want to make you feel good." Her cheeks burned the moment the words left her mouth, making her wonder if he'd realize her true intentions here. "I mean, since I love being your suckbuddy so much," she explained, quickly, then let her mouth fall open once more, practically begging him to just stick his cock in her mouth and shut her up.

He took her up on the offer. "I'll just fuck your face," he said, making her blink in confusion for a moment before that fat cock of his rammed its way halfway down her throat, making her choke and gag and twitch. On automatic, her hand went down to her groin, and Jaune frantically pumped her up and down his dick, his eyes squeezed shut. She had to suck in quick breaths when his cock wasn't blocking her throat as he rammed her up and down his dick. It made it possible for him to just fall into this pattern.

She was, frankly, shocked that he still hadn't come, with how long they'd been going. Her jaw didn't exactly hurt, thanks to Aura, but it was still ridiculous just how long he'd been going at it. His panting was becoming more labored, now, even as much of his cock remained out of her mouth even on the downswing. The hand that wasn't frantically masturbating to the situation reached up, fondling his balls, gently stroking and feeling up the base of his hard cock, while he relentlessly used her mouth and throat like his personal masturbation aids. Even as he did that, her hand in her cunt got more intense, more frantic, the heat rushing up her whole body, sending tingles and goosebumps, making her flush and squirm faintly.

Her vision became hazy, not from choking, but from tears, as her throat was repeatedly violated and her gag reflex provoked over and over, but she stared up at the groaning, twitching face of her beloved Jaune, admiring his handsome features, his short blonde hair, wanting nothing more than to suck down his cum and then kiss him right on the lips. She knew she'd only get to do the former though. "Fuck, fuck this is good," he grunted out, getting even more intense, more forceful, his cock completely soaked in her spit by this point. Her tongue did its best to slither and lick and the underside of his length as he took advantage of her throat like that. "Ah, fuck, Weiss, you're so fucking good," he said, casting his head back as he kept pounding her up and down.

The incredible insult of having him call another woman's name completely wounded her pride as a woman, but at the same time, the hand in her cunt kept going, fingers digging into her sex, pressing against her clit, slobber rolling out of her mouth in thick rivulets that dribbled down onto her tits or the ground, depending on exactly where she was in this endless cycle of facefucking. "Fuck yeah, Weiss, I love you, I love your mouth, keep it up, keep going, fuck," he groaned, pleasure obvious in both his tone of voice and his body's sporadic twitching.

Pyrrha's gag reflex was slowly but surely being worn down, the tears in her eyes both from humiliation and from repeatedly being choked like that still coming hard, but Jaune's cock getting further down her throat each thrust. Inch after inch of dick wound up being taken, until she was being slammed right into his pelvis again, his thick blonde pubes pressing into her nose and completely clogging her senses with his wondrous scent even when he'd peel her back. Up and down, up and down, and the humiliation didn't stop. "Weiss, Weiss, ahn," Jaune breathed out, his hips bucking, each rough slam of cock into throat serving to completely humiliate and degrade her, and the hand in her cunt was working even harder than it had been before, her body twitching and lightly thrashing in pleasure at its work.

"I'm gonna come, I'm coming, Weiss," he moaned out in pleasure, leaning forward over her, forcing her down into his pelvis one last time, choking her on his cock as he called out another woman's name. Pyrrha came shortly thereafter, she'd like to say because she knew she'd done a good job and pleased Jaune, but also because despite of her overwhelming humiliation, she was also intensely aroused, her juices spilling out in copious quantities over her hand to make up for the thick, creamy load that was being directly deposited into her stomach as she spasmed in pleasure.

When he was completely spent, pulling that thick, wondrous cock out of her mouth, it absently smacked against her features, smearing more spit across her face as she sagged and caught her breath. She gave him a warm smile, happy that she'd managed to convince him to become her suckbuddy, sure that if she just played her cards right, she could leverage this into something serious, make him become her boyfriend instead of just her suckbuddy.

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" She licked her lips, his taste still staining her mouth, his scent clogging up her nose. She wouldn't be brushing her teeth for a while so she could just enjoy this, just let the aftertaste of Jaune's cock linger, rather than risk it being replaced by mint.

"Sounds great, Pyrrha," he said, smiling down at her gently. "You're the best friend, and suckbuddy, a guy could ask for. Thanks for helping get me ready for things with Weiss."

He didn't even apologize for calling out another woman's name as he came, he called her his friend instead of his beloved, but somehow she managed to give him nothing but a warm smile as he absently stuck his dick right back in his pants, her gaze following its movements.


	2. Training Jaune

Pyrrha leaned against one of the trees that demarcated their impromptu arena, trying her best to keep on a polite expression as Weiss ranted and raved at Jaune about his performance in their duel. As much as she'd tried to give him chances and opportunities, he was just too new to fighting to actually manage to so much as hit her. His wild, haymaker attackers were too telegraphed for her to even manage the pretense necessary to just take a fall.

"...and you completely missed when she left herself wide open after that attack! You know she was doing that for your sake, right? Giving you a chance to learn something, you numbskull!" Weiss's fist bore down on the top of Jaune's head in an almost comical manner that made Jaune pitifully groan in distaste. "She's one of the best up and coming Huntresses in the world, and she's doing her her best to train you up." Weiss sniffed haughtily at that point. "Not that I can really understand the reason for that. You're completely without the slightest bit of talent!"

Pyrrha restrained the urge to defend Jaune from her verbal attacks, strong as it was. It was important that he realized that Weiss would never, ever love him back, that way, he'd realize that he would be better off with her.

"She sure is riding him hard," Yang said, coming up next to her. "Not gonna stick up for the little guy?" She was sipping at a juice box.

"He... is an adult, and can handle himself."

Yang smiled at that, some hint of arrogance and knowledge in her expression, as if she understood exactly what was going on inside of Pyrrha's head. When her elbow collided with her own stomach, that matter was confirmed. "Come on, guys aren't that tough, just flash him a little leg and he'll be drooling in no time," she offered, by way of advice, still smiling as if she fully expected her advice not to be acted upon.

"I... already tried that," Pyrrha admitted. Much more than that, to be honest. How many times had she dutifully knelt before him, slurped his cock down to the base, masturbated as he used her throat, lips, and tongue for his personal pleasure? ...not as many times as he'd called out Weiss's name while doing it. On the occasions when he'd ask if she was really fine with this, she'd put on her best smile and tell him yes, it was totally fine, totally normal. She did look forward to it each time, missed it afterwards, came alongside him... it was just completely degrading and humiliating, that was the only real problem with it.

"Really? Hard to imagine, babe like you not managing to get a response from him."

"He prefers... slender, beautiful women," Pyrrha explained, the words hard to get out even as Weiss loudly dressed him down. "Like Weiss." Her lips awkwardly wriggled on her face with some more words she could have said, but didn't.

"Ah, well," Yang said, with a shrug. "At least if he's rejected you, then you can move on, right?" She snorted at whatever expression appeared on Pyrrha's face. "Good luck, I guess!" She smacked Pyrrha sharply on the back, and it was only Aura that kept her from tumbling forward. "Maybe if you get even more aggressive, it'll work? Jaune strikes me as a real passive type, you know. Needs an aggressive girl, that's why he likes Weiss."

Pyrrha just mildly nodded in response. Yang seemed more romantically experienced, so maybe her words were correct. "Pyrrha!" Weiss called out, thankfully sparing her from any more conversation. "Put this dork through his paces again!"

She gladly went to do so. It spared her from the conversation with Yang, and Jaune was never bothered by her getting so insistent and forceful.

* * *

"Alright, so we're going to do it again, right?" Jaune said, the pair of them now in one of the stalls in a less-trafficked bathroom. His hands were already moving towards his pants. "I really do think this is working for my confidence, thanks a lot," he explained, giving her a warm, disarming smile.

She didn't want his confidence to rise. The higher his confidence got, the more likely he was to successfully go after Weiss! She had to be more aggressive, just like Yang had said. "Let's do something else this time," Pyrrha said. How many times had she sucked his cock on this dingy tile floor before now? Somehow trying to recall each sent a flood of arousal through her body, a tingle that was joined by a wetness between her thighs. She licked her lips just at the memory of Jaune's taste on her tongue.

"Oh? Uh, sure, if you want," Jaune said, seeming suddenly unsure of himself. "I thought suckbuddy meant, you know, blowjobs, though." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "I mean, if you want me to eat you out, I don't know the first thing, but I'll do my best!"

Pyrrha had never tried... that. Well, she'd never tried anything except sucking Jaune's cock. It seemed, to her, that it was a rather... uncouth? Dirty? Action to take. It definitely wasn't particularly seductive, unless he had some particular predilection for it, and given his line, she doubted as much. It wasn't what she wanted right now, for sure, or what she'd planned on. "No, no, I think we should have proper sex. Intercourse."

"I-" Jaune looked very hesitant at that. "Pyrrha, I know this is just a sex thing, between us, but I am interested in Weiss, and I want my first time doing that to be with her..." It was the sweetest, most romantic thing she'd ever heard a boy say - too bad it was about some other girl! "I'm sure it's just me being a dumb country kid, and this is totally normal in Beacon, but I'm just not really... comfortable... doing that with somebody who I'm not interested in a relationship with."

He said it so calmly, so kindly, so gently, it was almost possible to ignore the brutal, stabbing reminder that he didn't see her as a romantic partner. He wanted to let her down easy from the thing she'd mentally built herself up for, and instead - "A-a-ah, okay, then, if you're not comfortable with it, then that's fine." Just giving him blowjobs wasn't enough to seduce him, but maybe... "H-how about this, you can fuck my ass?" She suggested, spinning around, placing her hands on the toilet tank and reaching back, hiking up her skirt, hurriedly pulling down her panties. "Go ahead, do it." She grit her teeth in preparation for his forceful impalement.

"Ah..." Jaune hesitated. "Shouldn't we lube it up first? I mean, in porn, they always do," he said, sounding even less certain the longer he went on.

Pyrrha's cheeks suddenly turned red at the realization he was absolutely right. She was about as ignorant as him to sex, so this particular problem didn't occur to her. His hand already was clasping her hip, though, deciding her silence meant that he was wrong. "You're right!" She half-shouted the words, hurriedly spinning around, descending to her knees right in front of him. He'd pulled his cock out at some point, that thick, glorious, stinky, delightful, tasty, wondrous thing bobbing right in front of her face. Her tongue flashed along her lips as she drank in the scent, the sight, and soon enough, the taste. She'd worshiped it so many times now, hoping that her feelings would come through by her hard service...

As she dove down his length for the umpteenth time, swallowing him in a heartbeat, her gag reflex long since battered into submission, provoking only the occasional choked sputter as she held herself down around his cock, she knew that her feelings wouldn't reach him this way. Her best hope, if things kept going like they had so far, was that he'd become so addicted to her constantly-available fellatio that he would wind up having no choice but to become her boyfriend just to keep at it.

Her hands grasped his thighs as she started to wetly fuck her face up and down his cock, running her tongue all along his underside as she knew he liked. He grunted, soon grasping her ponytail in a rough tousle, and just starting to brutally fucking her throat, making her gag with each progressive stroke into her mouth, each time he forcefully penetrated her like her mouth was her cunt. By this point, she was dripping wet, hand in her uncovered sex, fingers digging deep inside her.

She imagined, as she closed her eyes and let him take full control away from her, let him start using her throat in the manner to which he had become accustomed, that it was her pussy he was now so vigorously penetrating and using, not her mouth. That when his hand had clasped her hips, ready to slam deep into her ass, he'd instead chosen to use her perfect virgin cunt. Perhaps he'd realize, then, that she wasn't an experienced girl like she'd initially held herself out as, come to see her as the blindly in love girl she really was, the one who truly appreciated him in a way that Weiss never would.

The repeated choking movements of his cock, the wet noises her throat made as it was repeatedly penetrated, only mildly put a damper on that intense fantasy. She wouldn't care if she lost her virginity in some dingy bathroom stall, as long as it was with Jaune. "Ah, fuck," he grunted out, having nearly completely lost himself to lust too. "Fuck, your throat's so good," he groaned, pleasure reverberating through his voice, the sound of it so utterly sweet and intoxicating, like a drug that had been made just for her. "Weiss, Weiss," he grunted, hips pounding her face, and she came as he called out another woman's name, erotic arousal and humiliation practically drenching her fingers as she twitched in pleasure, eyes rolling up, tears running down her cheeks, chin wet with spit.

He managed to recognize her orgasm, if only by the sporadic moaning that got out around his dick, and it drew him enough back to himself that he pulled out. "Crap, sorry," he panted, his dick twitching in the air, and as she shuddered and gasped she dared to imagine that he was sorry for calling out another girl's name. "I got so completely into it-" that I accidentally said Weiss's name instead, "-that I forgot all about anal. That's what you want to do, right?"

Pyrrha panted and nodded slowly, her vision a little blurred. She wiped her face and cheek with the back of her hand, smearing spit and tears across her bare skin in the process, but it made her a little bit less of a mess. With some exertion - more than she'd worked up from fighting Jaune, he really needed to work on things - she rose unsteadily to her feet, grasping the toilet tank and waving her ass in front of him, her panties tightly clinging to her thighs. "F-f-fuck my ass!" She managed to squeak out, and he soon grasped her by the hips, a certain relief flooding her body as she felt that titanic cock press up against her puckered rosebud.

Of course, it was soon replaced with an intense feeling of being practically swallowed up by that cock, her fingers clawing at ceramic as he ground his way into her. Her brain was set awash with pain and pleasure both, the intense sensation of his cock plugging up her asshole serving to drive her absolutely batty with his cock, her juices slowly dripping down her inner thighs as she grit her teeth and took it. Her breathing became erratic, her throat feeling thick with spit even now, and bits of saliva splashed out of her mouth as he slowly, ever so slowly, dug his way deep inside her.

Almost without warning, his breath was in her ear, as his body leaned down over hers. She couldn't imagine he was more than halfway down, but she couldn't estimate when she turned her head back to look. Instead, she got to see Jaune's expression in close-up, as pleasure coursed through him from the anal drilling he was giving her. Each tightening of her ass in tension as she was penetrated served to make him twitch in the most bewitching fashion, and soon enough she was playing with him like that, intentionally working her ass muscles around his dick. "Ah, fuck, Weiss, fuck," he grunted, sending another wave of humiliation through her. "It feels so fucking good!" He practically howled the words out.

She shifted her weight, resting on her forearm, her other hand sliding down her stomach towards her poor, empty, unattended pussy. She started to finger herself, panting and gasping desperately herself as she was drilled like that, bits of saliva dripping free of her mouth as he slowly but surely worked himself inside her. "I love you, Weiss," he panted out, and she did her best to mentally replace Weiss's name with her own, as he kept going on. "Fuck, I love you so much, I'm so, so happy, to share, this kind of thing with you," he exclaimed.

She promptly came to those words, imagining they were meant for her instead of Weiss. She knew he hadn't even entirely filled her up yet, but her butt clamped down on his cock hard, gripping and squeezing his girth as it remained lodged deep inside her. Her pants seemed to echo in the bathroom as she slid and squeaked forward and backward just a centimeter or so, that massive cock twitching and threatening to blow before he'd even gotten the chance to full fill her. He managed to control himself, though, just slipping the tiniest amount inside her each time her ass loosened, before another wave of pleasure made her clamp down on his dick.

Her fingers were absolutely soaked in her juices by this point, his breath so close to her she could feel it, the thick scent of him - his cock still lingering in her nose, his breath now added in - almost romantic. She could just tilt her head, find his lips and meet them, kiss the person she loved right during the middle of sex...

But that would definitely ruin it, so she resisted the urge, even as she came down from her orgasm and he wound up driving himself into her to the hilt, his whole cock vanishing inside her ass, her previous spit splattering around onto her thighs and ass cheeks as he held himself down inside her again. She twitched, breathing erratically at the sensation, her eyelashes fluttering a bit.

Even, even if she didn't get to have proper sex, at least she'd taken, two of his firsts. She wanted so desperately to add 'kiss' to that list, her eyes gazing at his handsome lips as his mouth remained parted, his whole body writhing atop her, but she still held back the urge, her fingers clawing along the ceramic as her hand in her cunt became frenetic once more, and Jaune began to properly fuck her, beginning his slow, methodical withdrawal. It wasn't fast by any means, but it was proper sex, her ass starting to feel better, now that it had become accustomed to his girth, the pain rapidly fading and being replaced by pure pleasure as she got driven up against the toilet.

"Ah, Jaune, it feels good," she said. She had no real experience with dirty talk, given that all her sexual experiences up until now had involved her mouth being clogged up by a fat cock, but she hoped that it was doing something for him. "I love it, I love your cock, Jaune!" She wanted to say she loved him, too. Should she? He thrust deep inside her as if in answer, balls slapping against her clit. "I love you!" She squealed out as she came, her whole body twitching.

At that, Jaune suddenly paused his movements, leaning up. Her cheek pressed and smeared against her forearm, her hand in her cunt feeling her inner walls caress it, Jaune's own wondrous dick unable to leave her tight ass. Pleasure coursed through her, and she just masturbated frantically, enjoying the blissful moment of being united with her beloved and... and it felt like he was becoming fl-flaccid? How could he be going soft inside her ass? She started to try to wiggle her butt around on his dick.

"Pyrrha, can you not say things like that?" He asked. "I'm sure you're just trying to be sexy with your dirty talk, but... I'm trying to imagine I'm fucking Weiss, and it kind of ruins it when you start yelling about how you love me and stuff like that." He sounded genuinely apologetic about having to make the request. "Sorry, I wouldn't mention it, but I'm kind of going limp here," he said. "I should talk about this with you, right?"

"Y-yes, sorry, okay, I'll be quiet." Her cheeks burned with humiliation, and she just closed her eyes and leaned her face back into her forearm. She shouldn't have said that. It was definitely way too far to take things. At least he'd thought it was just dirty talk, not her true feelings, the genuine and heartfelt emotions from the deepest part of her that truly wanted him to rail her, to fuck her, to make her his. That wanted to walk down the aisle in a white wedding dress, that wanted to-

Her thoughts were cut off as he slammed his length deep inside her ass again, balls slapping at her wet sex as she continued to vigorously masturbate. She let out an animal noise of pleasure, wordless but undeniable in its meaning, as he started to truly root around deep inside her, to twitch and twist his hips, to play with her body with his cock, to make her a puppet on his strings. Her pleasure intensified, growing to a fever pitch, and she started to pump back into him, panting in pleasure into her arm again, utterly forgetting about the humiliation she'd just been made to receive as he leaned down over her, starting to roughly pound her like he wanted her.

Just the sound of his heavy breathing in her ear was a delight, her finger again clawing at the ceramic, her body twitching in pleasure as he fucked her ass. She'd given him two of her virginities already, taken two of his, and she wanted to do so much more, to finish the set, to feel his hard length inside her wet sex. Her fingers delved as deep inside her as they could go, mimicking a the movements of his cock in her ass, trying to maintain the pretense that she was being fucked there, instead. Her breathing became shallow, and then, inevitably, she came, the hardest yet.

So hard, in fact, that she would up inadvertantly pounding the toilet tank with her Aura-enhanced strength, sending ceramic shards scattering and causing a flood of water. Her cheeks bloomed with humiliation, but she couldn't really stop herself, could only thrash beneath Jaune. He couldn't even pull out, that was how tight she was, and she could feel him awkwardly shifting his weight behind her, holding her up with his own strength to keep her from just tumbling down into a facefirst splash of toilet water.

The moment she was finished coming, though, he pulled out, tucking his dick away in a way that left her feeling simultaneously incomplete and inadequate. "Crap, we gotta go," he said, looking at the ever-growing mess they'd just made. She looked at his groin, his bulge, his sexual need that she'd not properly relieved, and wanted so dearly to fix.

"I, I'll call... Glynda. And finish you off, later?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to," he said, with generosity and sincerity.

"I want to," she told him. With some other, less oblivious boy, her words would probably be interpreted as a statement of sincere romantic desire. Since Jaune was painfully dense (or, fortunately dense, since otherwise she wouldn't have gotten to enjoy even this), he just took it as diligence.

"Well, alright. Go call Glynda, okay?" They went their separate ways after leaving the bathroom. She didn't want people to know the particulars of their relationship.

* * *

Jaune was passed out on his bed. She couldn't simply wake him with a blowjob, because Yang was also in their room, playing with her hair in a mirror. "Don't stare at sleeping boys, they get weird about it," she said, making Pyrrha jerk. "You both have wet shoes," Yang added, twisting around to face her and Jaune. "Have some fun at the pool together or something?"

"Ah... no, not quite," Pyrrha admitted, straightening up to face Yang.

"He passed out the moment he showed up," Yang explained. "I guess you must have finally sealed the deal, then, right?"

"N...no," Pyrrha said, lips twitching on her face.

Yang let out a laugh at that. "Ah, you got interrupted then." She gave Pyrrha a pair of finger guns as she rose from her seat. "Tell you what, I'll let you two lovebirds have some time alone, finish things up, yeah?" She gave a playful wink before leaving, not even giving Pyrrha the time to acquiesce or to argue.

Leaving her, alone, with Jaune. She swallowed and locked the door, moving over to where Jaune lay on the bed. She gently leaned over his unconscious body and decided to go for it, pressing her lips softly against his, just the tiniest bit, enough that there was no chance to wake him. The ridiculousness of her behavior made her quickly shake her head, repositioning herself so that she rested on the bed, between Jaune's legs, giving her easy access to peel down his pants. His cock was at half-mast, his gentle face betraying no sign of consciousness.

The scent hit her, though. He hadn't had the chance to wash up after their previous rendezvous. She wanted to just begin anal, but... it was no longer lubricated. She could use... her sex to lubricate him, but he had said no, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, ever. That left only one option. She leaned over his cock and opening her mouth. Saliva dripped out, splashing down onto his length, and she swilled the spit, producing more and more, but it wasn't enough to properly lubricate his dick. She swallowed, steeled herself, and swooped downward, accepting his length into her mouth and throat, rubbing her tongue along it.

Her own taste wasn't that bad, in all earnestness. As long as she focused on the sight of Jaune jerking awake, looking down at her in surprise - and then actually smiling, this gentle, lopsided grin, running his fingers through her hair sweetly. "You're the best suckbuddy," he said, softly patting her as he obliviously degraded her like that. "Thanks for coming by to finish up," he said, his hand gently pressing her further down into his groin, his thick cock twitching in her throat as she did her best to drool and lubricate every last inch of him. "Fuuuck that feels so good, Pyrrha."

That was one of the few times he actually called her _Pyrrha_ when they were doing this kind of thing, and she moaned around his cock in pleasure and delight, twisting her tongue around, not caring about the taste at all in the moment, completely swept up as her nose pressed into his pubes. Her hand went to her groin, desperately working her own clit and cunt alike, her wild lusts now ignited by the slightest sign of affection on his part. She knew it was just him being nice to his 'suckbuddy,' but she could imagine that it was more than that, and that was all she really needed. She closed her eyes, working herself over as hard as she could, as she was choked on his cock, slowly but surely building herself up to an orgasm...

And then he came, splattering cum right down her throat. Unlike in the past when he'd come, she didn't orgasm alongside him. She didn't even manage to come during the whole blowjob, though admittedly it didn't last that long. His hot seed was deposited directly into his stomach, his hand grasping the back of her head as he moaned and jerked.

When he was spent, peeling her up and off his dick, his length twitching in the air, she felt a kind of emptiness and dissatisfaction that ran from the tip of her tongue all the way down to her dripping wet sex.

"Thanks again, Pyrrha," he said, and her lips just quivered on her face, almost but not quite forming into a pout.

"Let's... do some more anal," she said, at last, hoping that that would solve the lack of an orgasm on her part, as she shifted her body up. He was, at least, still hard, and her hand gingerly stroked his length as she prepared to angle him so she could take him inside her ass. "You didn't actually finish inside me last time," she excused, as she started to slowly but surely envelop him, feeling his hard cock twitch subtly as it went deeper and deeper into her sphincter. It was tight, overpoweringly so, but this position meant that gravity was doing much of the work.

It also let her admire Jaune's body. She grasped the base of his shirt, peeling it up, and even though he'd been some farmboy before coming here, it was clear that he still had an incredibly fit, well-toned body. This was almost like real sex, except for the way that pain mixed together with pleasure each time her sphincter became accustomed once more to his overwhelming girth. She wouldn't have expected it to tighten up so quickly, but her trembling body made its slow, methodical way down his length. She looked at his stomach, hands running along the just-visible abs, her breathing a little excited at the allowance for intimacy. When she was sucking his cock, all she really felt comfortable touching was his thighs, but here, it was totally naturally that her fingers would trace out his muscles.

She shivered and trembled as she made her way down his dick, and he just leaned back, more letting her enjoy herself than anything else. Despite the more intimate and romantic connotations of this position, she - ah, of course, she'd stopped masturbating to feel him up. She reached one hand down to her sex, beginning to play with herself as she rode him, slowly going up and down in these long, grinding movements, her toes curling, her breath hitching, but no orgasm coming no matter how long she played with herself. Even Jaune's own physical responses seemed muted, like the anal wasn't that great for him either.

What was wrong with it? Dammit. "I, I need something, ah, fuck, what's a good idea, you do something, Jaune." Normally he was on top. No, not just normally, pretty much every time. The only exception would be if one counted her crawling into his bed and sucking him off earlier. She didn't really know the first thing about being on top.

Jaune seemed to consider it for a moment, then grabbed her by the hips, twisting her around in a corkscrew motion on his cock that made both of them gasp and pant when she was facing away from him. His expression once again lost to her, his hips taking a firm grip on her hips, starting to pump her up and down his dick while she couldn't do much other than grab his thighs for purchase.

"Lean forward more," Jaune breathed out, and she obediently did so. "No, duck your head further, not your shoulders," he said, and she twisted her body just as ordered, while he continued to guide her with increasingly forceful thrusts. The heat returned, surging in her groin, and her hand went to her pelvis just as a thought occurred to her - maybe he was making her duck her head because that meant he couldn't see her hair, and if you looked at Weiss and Pyrrha's school uniforms, from behind, without hair to go by...

She exploded in orgasm almost instantly, fingers brushing at her clit as her thoughts whited out and she spasmed on his dick. He, also, was getting more forceful and vicious with her, pounding her up and down his cock as he used her spasming sphincter. It hurt a bit, to keep going even while she was being tightened and clamped down on his cock, but she didn't care, too caught up in the throes of her own pleasure to pay too much attention to her pain. Her hand in her cunt was going wild still, rough and forceful, her cheeks hot, her eyes a little wild as she twitched and spasmed.

"Fuck, fuck, yes," he groaned, enjoying himself just as much as she was, leaning up - then leaning back down a moment later, just using his Aura-enhanced strength (the Aura _she_ had given him, the thought occurred) to fuck her up and down his cock relentlessly. She bounced and swayed, this way and that, and she loved every moment of it, another orgasm soon nearing her as his own breathing accelerated. "That's it, that's it, Weiss," he groaned, bottoming out inside her as he exploded - and she came right alongside him, her cheeks burning with humiliation at the latest misidentification of herself.

For a long few seconds, he just found release inside her, and she jerked and twitched in pleasure. When he was completely, utterly, spent, she gingerly rose from his groin, quietly putting her panties back in place as he stuck his dick back in his pants. "Thanks, suckbuddy," he said, giving her a playful slap on the ass. Her expression must have been less than pleased, because he suddenly course-corrected. "Sorry, was that not right? I just wanted to say you did great. That was great. I appreciate you putting in the extra effort, and anal sex feels great. I can't wait to try it with Weiss."

If he was trying to break her heart then he probably couldn't have done a better job. She just gave him a gentle smile. "It's fine, Jaune. I'm going to... go do some reading in the library." Or, more truthfully, go to the bathroom and masturbate to what had just happened, minus the part where he called her Weiss.

Her balance was shot from the rough anal sex, and she gently pressed herself up against the wall, trying to keep her awkward gait to a minimum. She was barely halfway down the hallway when Yang approached her, smiling brilliantly. "Hey, looks like things went great," she said, clapping Pyrrha on the shoulder.

"They... didn't... go that great," she told Yang.

"Then why are you walking funny? When you walk funny, that means you had a good time," Yang said, giving her a flirtatious smile and wink that suggested playful camaraderie. "Don't keep it secret, give me deets."

The thought of explaining the truth of her and Jaune's relationship was completely unpalatable to Pyrrha, who just quietly shook her head. "It... it's fine. Don't worry about it, Yang."

"C'mon, Pyrrha! Aren't I backing you up? Giving you pep talks? I know a lot more about this kind of stuff than you, so just spill." Yang gave her another friendly jab. When Pyrrha still remained tight-lipped, she finally gave in. "Fine, fine, whatever. I'll go ask Jaune." Pyrrha immediately paled at the thought, her lips moving but no sound coming out. "Wow! That bad, huh? Alright, alright." She clapped Pyrrha on the back. "There's always the next guy, right?"

"...mhm," Pyrrha hummed noncommittally. There wasn't the next guy. She was going to get Jaune. She just still had to figure out how.

* * *

When Pyrrha sparred against Weiss, she was less genteel than she was with Jaune. Perhaps it was to get rid of her jealousy at the fact that the other girl had the affections of the boy she so dearly cared for. Perhaps it was because she was angry that Weiss so callously rejected and turned aside Jaune, making it as clear as could be she had no interest in the handsomest, nicest boy at all of Beacon. Or perhaps it was just because she was kind of a prissy, self-interested bitch.

It wasn't like she hated Weiss, or held her in contempt. She just didn't like her, at all. She didn't even-

Ah, Weiss's sword was tossed from her hands with that latest attack. She could beat the Schnee heiress even while her thoughts were on the other side of the world. "You're so amazing, Pyrrha," Weiss said, through panted breaths. "I can't keep up with you at all!"

"Thank you," Pyrrha said mildly. "You have some strong fundamentals. It means I don't have to lower my level to help build you up like with Jaune." She probably could have lowered her skill to help Weiss make progress faster, but it was hard to hold back, when it was your romantic competitor.

"Really? Omigosh thanks so much! You really think I'm anywhere close to your level?" Obviously not.

"Like I said - you have strong fundamentals."

"Did you guys hear that?" Weiss yelled over at Jaune and Yang, sounding happy as could be.

"We heard," Yang confirmed.

"Con-congratulations!" Jaune offered, in a strange mix of awkward and enthusiastic, like he wanted to say something supportive but had no idea what in particular that should be.

Weiss just let out a "humpf" at the weak responses of the pair. "Whatever! I'm going to work hard so I can be on your level, Pyrrha," she said, with a firmness to her voice. "You really are just... so amazing, and I'm super lucky to be on a team with you. I hope you're not put out by the fact that I'm team leader, I really think they just pick these things at random..."

"I'm not," Pyrrha reassured. She was put out by the fact that she was Jaune's crush! Even now, his eyes would trail down to her legs at the slightest opportunity. That prompted a small thought in Pyrrha's mind, something she could do to turn this whole situation to her advantage. "Actually, I like your dancing." She'd watched them and tried to copy them, in the hopes that Jaune would find it attractive, but she had yet to grasp it anywhere near as well as Weiss. "Would you mind doing the one you do for Quaint & Fancy?"

Weiss didn't even hesitate. "Of course I wouldn't! Right here?"

"Now, yes, I'd love to get to see it first hand," she said, even as she moved in a fashion that simultaneously 'gave Weiss space' and got her up close to Jaune.

Weiss almost immediately got to dancing. This one involved a lot of fancy footwork, her legs kicking into the air, spinning, flowing from point to point on the ground in a style that seemed superhuman, since it was lightly Aura-enhanced. She'd land her feet down at the dirt, then twist, spin, jump - and repeat, done again and again in a dozen different ways. Jaune's eyes naturally came to follow her movements, going up and down with each spring, his breath becoming increasingly labored - and his pants tenting.

When Weiss was finished dancing, she gave Jaune a long look, admiring his handsome features in profile, imagining that it was her he was so nakedly drooling over. "Weiss, I think Jaune forgot something back in the room! You mind sparring with Yang while I help him look for it?"

"Hm? Oh! Okay," Weiss said, innocently, though there was a tint of confusion and offense.

Oh, right. "The dance was great, by the way!" It was great, because it provided her an opportunity to get Jaune to let her suck him again. She grabbed his wrist and started to drag him along. Fortunately, he seemed to figure out on his own exactly what he needed to 'look for' back in the room: a cum receptacle for his jizz.

She'd make sure he found it quickly.


	3. Pyrrha Works Hard To Train Jaune, And As His Suckbuddy

It was almost agonizing to watch Jaune duel with Weiss. Every move he made was so sluggish, so desperate to avoid and dodge, he couldn't even land a single hit. Weiss didn't bother to adjust her pace or skill to match his, which made the whole exercise pretty much useless as anything but an exercise in humiliation for Jaune. Pyrrha quietly grit her teeth, her hands clenching into tight fists as she watched the 'team leader' display her incredible 'leadership' skills of humiliating Jaune, without any true purpose whatsoever other than the doing.

"Gum?" Came Yang's voice from her side, offering up a stick of minty gum. Pyrrha could only look at her in confusion. "Better than grinding your teeth down into knives," she said, with a friendly voice.

Pyrrha snatched the gum from Yang's hand and ate it viciously and with unbridled anger, chewing it as if it were the physical embodiment of all the nasty things that Weiss was saying to her Jaune. To Jaune. She'd show her. She'd show _him_ , too. She'd give him some personal training, one-on-one time, help him get better until he could kick Weiss's flat ass.

She was getting angry. She soothed herself with the gum, squeezing out the last bit of juice before taking the wrapper and gently spitting it up into it, wadding it around the gum and then looking at the scene of Jaune being beaten, humiliated, disgraced, by Weiss. Once he saw how much more effective Pyrrha was as a teacher - well, men like a woman with a nurturing side, do they not? It was something she could do to make things better for him.

"That was absolutely pathetic," Weiss spat, as she finally sent Jaune tumbling to the ground, groaning as he failed to recover quickly. She actually stomped one heel against his back, which made Pyrrha's breath catch in her throat, Yang absently snapping her hand around Pyrrha's forearm before she did anything. "Come on, Jaune! Didn't you train, like, at **all** before coming to Beacon?!"

Pyrrha knew he hadn't, but that was their secret. Something _Weiss_ didn't know about him, which was a pleasant little fact to think about, to roll around in her head, to just enjoy. She and Jaune had a special bond that Weiss didn't.

"S-sorry," Jaune said lamely, scratching his deck and looking dour and sad and beat up and she just wanted to embrace him and kiss it all better, but she knew that wouldn't work.

"I'll train him up," Pyrrha said, grim determination in her voice. "Let's set up some time for me to help teach you further."

"Isn't it a total waste of your abilities? You can't let yourself wither, you're the great Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss said, her words only firming Pyrrha's resolve.

"Teaching is never a waste of one's abilities," Pyrrha replied, her voice having the tiniest scoff to it. Weiss folded instantly.

* * *

Her training now was focused on trying to build up Jaune's grasp of the basics. Follow-through on footwork, drilling technique, repeating it over and over until it became second nature. The core of any combat style was having a wide array of moves one could quickly access and apply in novel situations - no fight followed a script for longer than a second or two, because the opponent was just as determined not to fall into your traps as you were to not fall into theirs.

He worked up quite a sweat, stabbing his sword forward again and again, her watching as his clothes began to cling tighter to his body, to show off his muscular physique, his blonde hair sticking to his features to frame his handsome face. He started to slow in his movements. "Keep going, Jaune," she said, her voice firm, and he just grunted and tried to get back to his previous pace. She could see he wasn't managing that well, however; there was some aching, some grunting of discomfort, as he repeated the move. Motivation was an important factor in overcoming exhaustion, so... "If you do thirty more repetitions, I'll... suck you off again."

"You'd do that anyway if I asked," Jaune said. More friendly than insulting, but it still stung, mostly because he was right. She turned her gaze down to her feet. "No, it's a good thing," he said quickly. "It's really nice, having a suckbuddy," he reassured her, and she felt a tinge of guilt for deceiving him. "But it does mean that's not much of a reward."

"I won't make you shower before I do it?" If he had just swaggered over to her right now and asked her to drop to her knees, she would have done it... but he didn't necessarily know that. She could see his throat bob, perhaps enticed by that statement, and he set back to work on his repetitions, counting them off. One, two, three...

When he finished, he quickly sheathed his sword, wagging his arm as if it ached. He turned around to her, his expression expectant, and she felt a tiny little thrill at that, the fact that he looked forward to doing something so intimate with her... despite how absurd that was a thing to feel, given the nature of their relationship. She quickly dropped to her knees in front of him, grasping the waistband of his pants, but he suddenly stopped her, and her heart stopped, worried that he'd suddenly realized the absurdity of their present relationship.

"My legs are kinda tired," he said. "Let me rest against a tree," he explained, as he stepped back from her, soon finding himself pressed against a tree, back leaned against it. Rather than rising to her feet, she just crawled over towards him, a glow on her cheeks as she made such an absurd movement. She tried waggling her ass and swaying her tits in an exaggerated fashion, but it provoked no response on Jaune's part and just made her even more embarrassed, so that by the time she was back up to him, she was glad for the opportunity to just bury her face in his groin.

Peeling down his pants revealed his sweat-coated cock, the thick scent assaulting her senses with an intensity that made her head spin... and her lower lips start to heat up and drip. She just leaned forward, wrapping her lips around his tip, and forcing herself down his length. She no longer gagged when she would take his cock, but it was so big that it did require a little work to properly get it in her mouth, her throat stretching to accommodate its girth as she slithered her way ever further down his length. Saliva dribbled freely from her lower lip as her body tried to remove the obstruction, but from the look on Jaune's face, and the way his cock twitched in her throat, it was clear that it wasn't accomplishing any such thing.

"Ah, fuck, that's so good," he breathed out, his hands digging into her hair as he grasped her ponytail tightly, just grinding her against his pelvis, rubbing her nose into his overwhelmingly stinky pubes. She didn't care at all, though. It meant she was making him feel good, and that was step one on her charm offensive.

Her own arousal continued to ascend upward as he ground her into his pelvis, sighing and groaning with each passing movement. Her tongue flicked against his cock, his sweaty, salty taste overpowering her senses, making her gush - and she slid her hand back down into her panties once more, beginning to masturbate as she sucked him off like that. As her own pleasure heightened, so too did her participation, twisting her head from side to side, as she was choked on his cock, unable to breathe in this position, the thick thing in her mouth forcing her jaw wide. Tears started to quietly escape her eyes, but she didn't pull back, didn't resist Jaune at all, just clamped her eyes shut.

She needed to do this. She had to push herself, to keep going, suck and lick and work his cock over until he found release. She didn't care if she passed out. In some sense, that was good, it would show Jaune just how dedicated she was to him, he'd realize that he could have dislike from Weiss or devotion from her, and come around. She felt her hips begin to twitch as her own arousal grew ever greater, and she looked up at Jaune as her vision started to blur and cloud from the tears and how long she'd been down there. His head was cast back, his lips opened wide, as he held her in place, grinding her down. It truly was as if he was completely lost in the moment, his hips bucking an inch or so, making his balls slap her chin while not actually letting her breathe around that thick rod of his.

As she approached passing out, she came, just from being choked like that and her own fingers. She went cross-eyed, certain that she was going to pass out before the orgasm ended, even as Jaune kept holding her down. She moaned subtly around his cock, but he didn't even seem to notice. Her vision grew dark, and finally, she completely passed out in that position, her whole body going limp even as it intermittently spasmed.

She woke up again on her back, panting and gasping for air, sputtering wetly as her eyes rolled around. Her hand was still in her panties, an absurdly humiliating fact as Jaune looked down at her with some concern. "You okay?" He asked, sweet and thoughtful. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were choking." He seemed so genuinely concerned it made her heart flutter. "Did you, um, try tapping my thigh or something?" She hadn't; she quickly shook her head. She'd been thinking of trying to make him feel like she was so obsequiously devoted she'd do something like that, but she hadn't even thought of the possibility that it would make him feel guilty. "It felt really good so I was kind of just imagining that it was Weiss down there, so I had my eyes closed." Her heart was stabbed directly yet again with his elegantly brutal verbal attacks. "If you can't breathe, please, tap my thigh."

"A-ah, yes," Pyrrha said, rising back to her knees. For some reason, her cunt was wet and throbbing again. She got in front of his fat cock, and just slurped it back down, starting to pump her own face on his length, taking in short quick breaths in between movements, even as she kept on masturbating. Jaune groaned and grunted, clearly enjoying himself, and soon enough he had his eyes closed, no doubt imagining Weiss.

She decided to just focus on herself, her fingers slipping inside her cunt as her gaze went to his belly. She could just ignore the fact that he was actually thinking of another woman as she furiously dedicated herself to sucking him off, as she pounded and choked on his dick, as her saliva dribbled out past her lower lip and splashed onto the ground below her. Each passing second seemed to make her cunt wetter and hotter, her fingers working overtime - soon both hands were down there, playing with her clit and teasing her lower lips as she jerked and twitched in pleasure. She was still breathing occasionally, so that was nice, even as Jaune kept reclined against the wall and let her use her mouth and throat to fuck his cock.

Then Jaune came. His hand came to the back of her head, grinding her down into his pelvis, his balls slapping at her chin. She wasn't close to her own orgasm yet, though, and her fingers became more intense in her cunt, trying to bring herself off before he finished. She didn't succeed, though, and soon enough Jaune was pulling his flagging cock out of her mouth, all his cum having been deposited directly into her stomach. Her cheeks were flush, her nipples hard, her hand working overtime in her cunt. "That was great, Pyrrha," he said. "You're a great suckbuddy. I'm gonna go back to the dorm and sleep, my arm's killing me."

Her lips pointlessly opened and closed. She wanted so badly to tell him that she wanted to suck him off a second time, but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes, still taste his sweat on her tongue. Her hand was still going in her cunt as she said, "O-okay." He departed soon thereafter, either not noticing or not caring that she was masturbating in the middle of the forest.

She wound up coming three times like that, pathetically jilling herself off in the open air. She wound up wobbling back to the dorm room and passing out herself. Still, it felt like they were becoming closer. Jaune hadn't called out Weiss's name even once during the sex.

* * *

With their consistent practice over the next few days, Jaune made a lot of rapid progress - when he next went up against Weiss, he even managed to get a couple of hits in on her, admittedly partly by just tanking a few hits of her own and taking advantage of her exposing herself to do so. When the fight finished, Weiss looked down at the defeated Jaune, some amount of ambivalence written on her face. "I... suppose that you have made a lot of improvement," she said, letting out a huff and turning away from him.

Pyrrha could only think to herself: _see, Jaune? That's what happens when you try to get the approval of a girl like that. It's impossible. Consider me instead!_ But then she saw Jaune wearing a big, dopey grin, looking like he was on cloud nine just from that backhanded compliment. Her fingers dug into her palms at the sight of him so happy to be so insulted and, and-

"Let's duel," she said to Weiss.

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise at the idea, but she certainly didn't look upset. "A duel, against you? Yes! Jaune, get out of the ring!" Jaune hurriedly exited the ring, still wearing that dopey dumb smile of his.

When Pyrrha went at it against Weiss, she went no holds barred. She didn't hesitate to take the cheapest of shots, to force Weiss to tire herself in a hundred subtle ways. She treated it like a tournament battle, where there wasn't any margin of error, no room to be honorable, and it was all about winning. It was no practice duel, it was a brutal match of will against will, her superior experience and skill letting her bring it to a close within three minutes, Weiss winding up having to lean against her weapon, panting.

"You're," Weiss panted out, "really, good." She let out a small laugh, an almost friendly thing. "I guess they don't call you Invincible for nothing."

"They don't," Pyrrha confirmed, but her attention was more on Jaune - who was leaned against a tree, that damned smile still on his face, as if he was just happy to hear Weiss compliment his progress. She glowered at nothing in particular. "I'm going to go wash up," she declared, heading off.

* * *

Jaune wore that same idiotic, infuriating smile for the rest of the whole day. Pyrrha had coaxed him, worked with him, complimented his efforts, tried her hardest to help him become the best he could be - and she could barely get him to smile for a minute after facefucking herself on his cock. When he approached her towards the evening, she was fully ready to get down on her knees and do her best to replace one dopey smile with another, but instead: "Thanks a ton for training me, Pyrrha. I really think I'm making progress with Weiss, you know?"

No, she didn't know! How could he be so oblivious and ridiculous?! "I don't know about that. Her compliment was very backhanded. I don't think she likes you very much."

"Yeah, but it was also the first compliment she gave me," he declared, hand going to his chest as if to declare how deep and heartfelt his love was. "If we keep at it with the training, and the other kind of training-" Pyrrha flushed a little at that, "-I think I really might be able to do it! I was starting to worry there was no chance that I could get her to like me, but thanks to you... I think I really can!"

Pyrrha felt like she was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly with every word that came out of Jaune's mouth. "I... see." She swallowed. "Perhaps we should 'train' further," she said, idly running one finger along her lower lip. She didn't have any better ideas for how to get Jaune to pay more attention to her than to the memory of Weiss's compliment, after all!

Unfortunately, rather than focusing on Pyrrha, Jaune kept thinking of Weiss even then. It was even worse. Rather than just groaning "Weiss" when he came, he instead would mutter things like, "Yes, I am pretty good," "It's all thanks to the motivation of trying to satisfy you!" and other absurd phrases intended to build up some scenario where Weiss actually liked him.

"Hey," he said, after he'd finally finished off in Pyrrha's throat, Pyrrha herself red-cheeked from orgasming three times during the blowjob, her whole body heaving with exertion and a tingling arousal. "Would you mind changing your hair style to be more like Weiss's? You know, ponytail to one side, instead of the center. That way I can practice more accurately."

Pyrrha's lips turned into a thin line, but rather than express the pitiful sense of humiliation (and arousal) that pulsed through her, she meekly said, "Of course, Jaune."


	4. Pyrrha Redoes Her Hair For Jaune, And Gets Blackmailed By Cardin

Despite Pyrrha's willingness to listen to Jaune's request, styling her hair like Weiss's had taken a little bit of doing. She wound up having to look up online recommendations on styling one's hair, because she'd always gone for the simple ponytail style, rather than anything more complicated. Still, after an hour of wrangling, she finally managed to get it appropriate, and headed back to the dorm room to show it off to Jaune, and perhaps get him alone for some more 'training' on 'how to receive a blowjob from Weiss.' She felt a certain thrill at that idea.

She arrived back late enough that Jaune was already up - as were Weiss and Yang, who all immediately zeroed in on her new hairstyle. "Wow, that new hair looks great, Pyrrha," Jaune said, instantly making her cheeks light up, a smile appearing on her lips that she couldn't force to leave it no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she could try dying her hair, too? He'd said he wasn't that attracted to her body type, so maybe some breast-bindings would work... she hadn't really thought about it much before, but-

"Are you copying Weiss's hair?" Yang asked, interrupting her thoughts and making her blush deepen, but the dumb smile on her lips stayed there anyway.

"It looks great, ignore her," Weiss said, quickly. "I'm truly honored that you like my hair enough to try to style it the same way." She approached with a mix of awe and hesitance, showing off her constant, obnoxious fangirling yet again. "If you'd like a little advice on how to do it... you clearly have a few tangles here and there," she explained, with the tiniest wince, as if merely suggesting Pyrrha was anything but absolutely perfect was some deep offense.

Even that didn't make the smile leave her lips, though. "That sounds great. Thanks a lot, Weiss," Pyrrha replied, and it came off as more sincere as it usually did, since she was so happy from Jaune's earlier compliment.

"H-hey, sure thing, no problem!" Weiss said quickly. "Do you want to do it now, or...?" She prompted, hesitating a bit.

"I think it's fine for the moment," Pyrrha stated. "What do you think, Jaune?"

"He already said what he thinks," Yang noted sarcastically. Well, yes, Pyrrha _was_ fishing for compliments, but that was no reason to make it obvious!

"I think it looks amazing," Jaune repeated. "Really... great. Sexy." Was this all it took to win Jaune's heart? He'd said he wasn't really attracted to her in the past, and now he was calling her sexy? Her heart soared.

"Don't go objectifying Pyrrha just because she did her hair differently, weirdo," Weiss said, making Pyrrha want to strangle her.

"I-it's fine," Pyrrha managed to get out, without looking _too_ defensive of Jaune. Her cheeks were still flush with color from his compliment, her foot absently shifting on the ground in front of her, and she felt like some teenage schoolgirl with a crush. She swallowed awkwardly, then spoke up. "J-Jaune, want to go train?"

"Yeah," Jaune said, nodding rapidly, seeming enthused about it.

As they practically rushed off to find a private spot, Pyrrha considered trying to use the promise of a blowjob to coax Jaune into training harder, but she knew the moment the idea occurred to her that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too giddy from that little compliment, Jaune saying she was sexy sending an intense thrill through her whole body. She wanted to get down on her knees and have Jaune say things like that while she bobbed on his cock, and she wanted it badly enough that, rather than take Jaune to the forest to train, she took the shorter route to the school roof.

Once they were there, she immediately pinned him to the wall, panting and even salivating a bit as she got down on her knees in front of him, ignoring the cool sensation of the rough material beneath her. "You're in a really good mood," Jaune said, as she pulled down his pants and saw his erect cock pop into the open air.

"I'm happy," she said, then paused as she realized what exactly she was happy _about_ , and how if she admitted that, he might realize she was deceiving him, and she wouldn't get to suck his cock - or seduce him to become her boyfriend instead of constantly pining after Weiss. She licked her lips to wet them, then spoke up again. "I'm really glad you think my hair looks nice! It's my first time trying out a new look."

"Weiss thought it looked nice too," Jaune pointed out, but she just dove down his cock so she had an excuse not to talk any more about this, slurping him to the base in a moment, quickly grinding her nostrils up against his pubes as she ran her tongue all along the underside of his cock. She twisted her head from side to side, letting out a faint moan around his cock, in the process really massaging it. "Fuck, you're a great suckbuddy," Jaune panted out, and she felt an extra thrill, that he wasn't already fantasizing about Weiss too. Her fingers went down in between her thighs as she started to masturbate. "Thanks for changing your hair style like that, I know it was kinda asking a lot," he said.

She peeled off his cock then, his length slick and wet. She didn't want him to think for a second that anything he asked of her was 'a lot,' she wanted him to understand that she was his devoted... suckbuddy. "It was nothing, Jaune. Please, tell me if you have any other thoughts like that in the future. Since I'm your suckbuddy, it's my job to make sure that fellatio's as good for you as I can manage."

She took him back down to the base in a heartbeat, slurping noisily around his length, her cheeks hollowing as she held herself down. She was certain that she looked absolutely absurd at the moment, spit glistening on her chin, her expression one of ruinous arousal even as she choked down Jaune's fat cock, but she didn't care. Jaune was looking at her, not closing his eyes, just _looking_ at her, staring down into her green eyes. She felt an intense warmth growing, both in her heart and between her thighs, and her fingers got even more manic in her cunt, frigging herself frantically as she held herself down like that, noisily slurping and sucking on his dick, even going cross-eyed as she worked.

"That's, nnn, great, Pyrrha. You're doing great." She swooned at those words, trying to work extra hard to coax more compliments out of him. "Fuck. I'm trying to, hold out, so I won't be a one-pump chump with Weiss, but you make it really hard," he said, his voice full of tension. She felt a burning humiliation in her cheeks, combined with an intensifying arousal between her legs, and soon thereafter orgasmed, moaning around his cock, sending vibrations through his whole length as pleasure coursed through her body and her hips bucked, her face slamming into his pelvis with rough, instinctive movements.

His hand finally went to her hair, then, yanking her off, leaving her to twitch and moan, saliva dripping down her chin as she stared drunkenly up at him. His spit-slick cock twitched invitingly, as if he was entranced by the view, but he just waited for her to finish coming - then slammed her right back down, gripping her hair tight as he took control of teh pace from her, beginning to earnestly and roughly fuck her face.

She could only glug and gag around his cock as she masturbated, sucking in breaths when her throat wasn't occluded by Jaune's monstrously large cock, but she didn't mind at all. He was looking at her, seeing her, enjoying _her_ \- maybe she really was making progress on him. Making him interested in her. Even when he spoke, it was to _her_ , not to some wild fantasy of Weiss. Admittedly, it was things like, "Am I doing better?" "Do you think Weiss will be happy if I last this long?" "Do you think Weiss will be as good at blowjobs as this, or even better?" But it was progress, and she savored every second of it, frantically frigging herself with both hands as Jaune kept his hand wrapped around her hair; she wound up coming twice more as he went on and on. "Thanks for helping train me in sex," he said, his voice hoarse and needy. "You're a great, friend and, suckbuddy-"

Then he started to come, groaning, slamming her right down his cock and holding her down as he spurted all his thick seed directly into her stomach. The first spurt had hit the back of her throat, its tangy, salty taste clinging to her tongue as she reclined beneath him, admiring his handsome features as he moaned gently in pleasure. He hadn't called out Weiss's name, even in the throes of orgasm, and she sighed and relaxed as he finished himself off in her throat.

She sagged against the wall, panting, while Jaune quietly pulled up his pants. "That was awesome Pyrrha. You look really sexy with that new hairdo." A warmth grew in her chest, a certain heat in between her thighs.

"Th-thank you, Jaune."

"Ah..." He leaned against the wall, panting. "I never knew about this whole thing, with suckbuddies, and whatnot. I probably would've come off as a totally ignorant idiot to Weiss without you. Thanks a ton."

"Mhm," Pyrrha hummed pleasantly.

"I'm, uh, gonna go wash up, alright?"

"Go ahead," she replied, and he left the rooftop, leaving her there, reclining against the wall. She had, at least, pulled her hand out of her panties, but that was about it. She just wanted to bask in the pleasant afterglow of Jaune's attention and her orgasms.

A few seconds later, a young, handsome team leader - Cardin, she thought - clambered up onto her level of the roof, wearing a cocky grin. She glared at him as she rose to her feet. "Wow, Nikos. You and Jaune, huh?" He asked it, radiating smugness. "But, you know... I get the vibe things between you, they might not be entirely on the level. Suckbuddies? Sounds made up. But don't worry - I can be a greeeat friend, if you're good to me."

* * *

Pyrrha's mood was up once more, when Jaune offered yet another little compliment to her hair - he actually briefly fiddled with it after class, which made her want to squeal with glee. After that whole business with Cardin, she was worried her mood would be sour the whole rest of the day, but just the tiniest show of affection from Jaune was enough to get her giddy - even giggly.

When classes finished up for the day, she just enjoyed Jaune playing with her hair, sitting and preening in their dorm room without a care in the world. Then Yang showed up. "Did you hear, guys?"

"No, what?" Jaune asked, his fingers still halfway inside of Pyrrha's hair.

"Rubes had to take Nora to the infirmary for overdosing on caffeine," Yang explained, referencing her baby sister, seeming not to be bothered at all by the fact that she was _obviously_ interrupting some pleasantness with Jaune. "And while she was there, she saw Cardin! Apparently he fell off the top of the dorm building and broke his legs, and his teeth, and an arm. He wouldn't even explain why his aura didn't protect him, and my sister and Nora can both be really insistent on getting answers when they want to be. What do you think _really_ happened?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Pyrrha lied.


End file.
